goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Yellowjacket ditches McDonald's
Cast * Yellowjacket * Ant-Man * Sonic the Hedgehog * Pac-Man * Cobra Commander * Shredder * Rocket Raccoon * Tails Transcript * Ant-Man: Come on, Yellowjacket. We are going to McDonald's * Yellowjacket: I want to go to Burger King! * Sonic the Hedgehog: Too bad, Yellowjacket! We are going to McDonald's and that's final! * Pac-Man: Now, let's get in the car! * (At McDonald's) * Yellowjacket: Hey, guys, may I use the bathroom? * Pac-Man: Sure, but hurry back, the food will be ready in a few minutes. * Yellowjacket: Ok. I'll be right back. * Yellowjacket: Nevermind! I'll go to Burger King instead. * (At Burger King) * Yellowjacket: Hello, Cobra Comamnder and Shredder, what are you guys having? * Cobra Commander: I'm having a Double Whopper with medium fries and a medium Dr. Pepper. * Shredder: And I'm having a Bacon King with large fries and a large Pepsi. * Yellowjacket: Cool, i'm going to have a Double Quarter Pound King with medium fries and a large Dr. Pepper. * (At McDonald's) * Ant-Man: Guys, where's Yellowjacket. * Sonic the Hedgehog: He must have been using the bathroom, but no, he must have been ditched to Burger King to hang out with Shredder and Cobra Commander. * Pac-Man: OH MY GOD! Let's punish Yellowjacket right now! * (At Burger King) * Yellowjacket: OH NO! * Pac-Man: OH NO is right, Yellowjacket. How dare you ditch from McDonald's to Burger King. You know it's dangerous to ditch places. That really is it! * Ant-Man: We are going home right now and you're not getting anything at all when we get home. * (At home) * Sonic the Hedgehog: You are grounded with no Avengers, no SpongeBob, no Rayman, no VeggieTales, no Call of Duty, no Dragon Ball Z, no Attack on Titan, no Star Wars, no Transformers, and further more. * Pac-Man: Go to your room right now and you're not going to see The Meg when it comes out in theaters. * Yellowjacket: NO! (in Larry the Cucumber's voice) * (At Shredder and Cobra Commander's house) * Rocket Raccoon: Boys, how dare you go to Burger King while grounded. That's it! * Tails: You are so (10x) grounded (10x) for 8 weeks! This means you won't get anything made by Marvel, Lucasfilm, FUNimation, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, Adult Swim, Big Idea Productions, Roger Corman, Point Grey, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Max Fleischer, Dimension Films, Thunderbean Animation, Video Brinquedo, Hasbro, DreamWorks Animation, Blue Sky Studios, Uwe Boll, Ubisoft, Activision, Mojang, Scott Cawthon, Bungie, Ellipse Animation, Sony Pictures Entertainment including Columbia, TriStar, and other Sony assets except GSN because it is also owned by Directv, Laika, 343 Industries, MTV, Nelvana, Jerry Bruckheimer, Ralph Bakshi, Hanna Barbera Productions, Bill and Cheri Steinkellner, Wes Anderson, FremantleMedia, Mondo Media, WB Games, Sam Raimi, Avi Arad, Michael Bay, Bill Melendez, Lee Mendelson, United Feature Syndicate, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, VH1, TV Land, BET Networks And More! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by DestinyFan99Swell Category:Yellowjacket gets grounded Category:Series based on Pac-Man Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Series based on G.I. Joe Category:Series based on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles